Razzle Dazzle 'Em
by TheSecretRiot
Summary: How can they see with sequence in their eyes? That's what Kurt's philosophy was. That's what he always lived by. But what makes this mysterious nerdy, yet dapper, boy different than all the rest? What is it about him that makes him feel something he never felt before? Skank!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine First Glee Fic


Okay..

Let's see how this goes.

Hi. This is my first Glee fic, and I hope you Klaine fan girls go easy on me... I had this idea of a Chicago based theme revolving around Klaine, and this is where it lead to. So, yeah...

I feel kind of ashamed. I should be working on other projects I started on FF, and I will finish them. I just had a huge writers block and I hope that the KH fandom can forgive me.

I guess you can say this takes place around Season one, with a few minor changes. This does involve Skank!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. I always loved Skanky Kurt. My favorite :)

Well let me tell you now; there is no smut in here. It is rated M because of language, and constant references towards sex. If you read any of my previous works, (god I hope you don't) then you will know that I cannot write smut. Not yet. Because I'm still immature. :)

Okay enjoy reading; and know that I do not own any characters or the school McKinley, any groups names I mention.

Okay. GO.

* * *

You know why bad news is always offered first rather than the good news? Because it seems that hearing something bad is instantly cured with good. That's logic. In my life, everything is always bad news.

"I'm sorry, but we lost your mother."

"I'm so sorry, but you're not _our_ kind of people."

"I'm sorry son, but I have cancer."

When have I ever had good news? Never. Nothing amazing has ever happened to me, and I get the feeling that it might never happen. Some might say that I'm a pessimist, but in all honesty, I'm just being realistic. No one has enough happiness to cure my burdens. There are too many of them to deal with anyways. Who has the time for that?

You might say that this realism of mine is a lifestyle I choose. Well I sure as hell didn't choose it. Life just seems to punish me in the harshest way. Oh you're mother died? It's because you're gay. Oh, you're failing school? It's because you're too busy converting straight men. Oh, you're dad has cancer? It's because you broke his heart with your homosexuality.

No matter what I say or do, it just seems that my sexuality is the answer to everyone's problems. The worst part of it all? I began to believe it. To some extent it does bother me, but when it has been used for almost every problem in the world, you seem to get bored, and the feeling of being scared and hurt go away. Now I just tip my hat to whoever speaks of me in a rude way.

I don't care. I really don't care what others think of me. I've cared for too long and I'm sick of the feeling of trying to care for others and not receiving it back. I don't need to be cared for, and I certainly don't need to feel anything or anyone.

* * *

I am not your average teenager who studies till the wee hours of the morning, or who takes hard ass classes, like French or some shit. No, I was the kid you see leaving school when the first bell rings to smoke a joint. I could care less about school, because it has a funny way of showing how much it cares for me. Everyone knows about my business, and what I like and what I don't. It seems that I am the form of everyone's entertainment. Anything I do makes the school just a bit more interesting. Whether I fucked a girl, or gave a blow job to the freshman who wants to experiment, everyone knows who I was, and hated me for it.

The most scandalous of all? I am absolutely hated by the cheer squad. Just because the head cheerleader's boyfriend asked me what it was like to "Ride a bike with no seat." Now how can I pass an offer like that? He was the quarterback of the football, AND a senior? Plus, he had a cute little haircut. He wanted an answer to his question, so I gave it to him, ha-ha, persistently.

Anyways now the head bitch, Quinn, hates me to hell and back, along with her vagina gang Santana and Brittany. As for the rest of the cheer squad, I fucked enough of them to give me some recognition with Quinn.

I wouldn't call myself a whore, but I would say that I am fully determined to get what I want. I will destroy anything that comes in my way.

Er, that sounds a bit harsh. I would most likely push violently, but not destroy.

But someone will be hurt.

_Someone._

I'm was off to the football stadium to go smoke my morning joint when I see none other than Quinn Fabray leaving the girl's restroom, wiping her mouth.

"Hey Fabray! How was breakfast? I'm asking cause I smell it from here."

She turned my way and gave me a scowling face.

"Go up one Hummel."

"Oh, I would, but he moved." I shrugged, walking straight to the stadium.

Her eyes went wild with range.

"Don't you have someone to contaminate with your disease?!" Her voice echoed down the hall.

"I already told you! He moved!"

My encounters with Ms. Fabray get better each and every single day. But I do think about how she and I were friends.

Yes, dare I say it, friends.

I came out to everybody I knew when I was in eighth grade. Surprisingly, I lived in a community where I was accepted by everyone. It wasn't until the following summer that more boys began to come out. Those boys were Christian boys. Mother were furious, making signs and holding rallies about homosexuality, and fathers harassing my dad of how bad of a father he is for raising me the way I am. Once I started freshman year, I was bullied the moment I stepped foot in the school. When I was in the lowest part of my life, Quinn Fabray was there to comfort me. She said that we should be friends, because we have a lot of interests. I told her I knew nothing about make-up, only moisturizers. She responded with, "Well honey I know everything about make-up, so let's kill two birds with one stone." That is when our friendship started.

But like all friendships, they end with fights. Fights about boys.

Finn Hudson was the star to be at McKinley High. He was just getting his fame stared. Quinn was getting her fame started as well, and that's when she figured she could "kill two birds with one stone" by dating Finn. Bad news was I liked Finn since I was in the sixth grade. Quinn knew this too. I called her a bitchy slut and the rest of it was history.

After that mother fell ill, and in a few days she died. It wasn't too soon that my dad got tested for whatever my mom died of, and they found cancer.

Everything fell to shit after that.

I started changing my appearance to wanna be punk. Soon I was _a_ punk, and I started spreading rumors of myself that I slept with a bunch of people. Before I knew it, I was the talk of the school, and the town. The only reason I did this was to outshine Ms. Fabray. If I stole her sunshine, then maybe she would understand that it's not so nice to be betrayed.

Then Homeless Brett came to me. He asked if I ever tried drugs. He said he would give me a weeks' worth if I slept with him. He'd give me more if I gave him more.

The rest of it was history.

I didn't sleep with people to get things. I can honestly say that I sleep people because I wanted people to know about me. I wanted people to know that I'm not just a gay person who "infected" the whole town. I wanted people to know me through my standards. I wanted people to know that I am an infection to _all_ genders.

It seems a bit harsh, I know. But I guess this was the only way.

I made my way to the stadium, turning the halls cautiously. I passed by the class I was supposed to be in, Math with Mr. Shuester. I stopped by to notice how incredibly handsome he was when he wore clothes that actually fit his luscious curves. He was writing something on the board, and I noticed his impeccable ass. I bit my lip, and continued to walk on, thinking about how amazing his wife must be in bed.

There is also something I should clear up. I am not, in the least bit, bisexual. Sure I think girls can be sexy and attractive. When girls come to me, they seek to make their boyfriends jealous, or to get the attention of some guy. I don't really have sex with them. I just please them. I'm committed to the dick.

I reached the practice field, and walked past the P.E freshman class.

"Hey Kurt!"

Oh boy. It's one thing to have girls say hi to me, but there is something much worse about freshman girls. They are like the plague.

"Kurt!"

Damn this girl kept persisting, it almost sounded like a man.

"KURT HUMMEL!"

I turned around quickly because it sure as hell sounded like the fat P.E teacher that could just sit on me and I would be destroyed. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around was faced with the hard impact by not the teacher, but by a small boy. A rather cute, clueless, nerd boy, who spilled all my good drugs on the floor.

"FUCKINGCHEESEBALLS!" I yell out in one breath, not even a second before I fell down to the ground.

The nerd looked straight at me with his deep hazel eyes. He looked like he was Steve Urkel, but a sexier version. He wore suspenders, and cuffed jeans that exposed his golf socks. A strange bow tie with a weird design was the center of his whole outfit. His hair was gelled, the sun giving him shiny curls. I bet he had a lot of hair if it wasn't for that gel. I bet that hair could be a good use of my tight grip. Looking at him, under all those ridiculous clown clothes, he had damn good body. Maybe if I could…

"Jesus." I whisper under my breath.

He gave me a cute pout, and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked mad. Which kind of turned me on.

"Hey." I cooed at him. I raised my hand and lifted his chin slowly. I saw his expression change so fast. His knees began to shake due to my touch. Oh, this one will be _so_ easy.

"What brings you to back of the school? You're too pretty to be out here, kid."

"M-m-m-m." Oh, the poor thing couldn't form a sentence.

"M-m-make-out? With me? Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

I reached for his shoulders to pull him closer to me. My lips touched his for a brief moment before he pushed me off him. That was weird, nothing like that has ever happened before. When I kissed him, I felt my whole body stiffen, and my face flushed with hot emotions. The rejection, too, was a weird feeling. That never happened before.

"Math."

Urgh, a word meaning educate, how unattractive.

"Math class."

That made me stop thinking entirely.

Besides the school part, I stood there, stunned. His voice was so angelic. I'm sure he was a singer because his voice was just so sweet, like it belongs to a Disney Prince. Hell, minus the glasses, suspenders and the bow tie, never mind scratch the bow tie part, he looked like a Prince. Probably the Prince of Sex. Now I really want to know how he would be in bed.

"That's where you're supposed to be."

I scoffed. "Mr. Shuester's begging me to come back again? I thought that hand job shut him up."

"What?" Nerd Boy asked, disgusted.

"He sent you to get me?" I got a cigarette from my pocket and placed in my mouth, ready to light.

"N-n-no."

I let the flame linger in the air a bit, trying to process what this boy wants.

"What do you want, nerd?" I took a long drag as I stared at him for an answer.

"I want you, or um, Mr. Shue wants you, I mean, oh god." He stood there, helpless.

He then lifted a hand, and turned around, his back faced me. I really did want to help him, but it was just so cute looking at him trying to gather what he was going to say. He took about a good two minutes to compose himself, muttering different sentences. He then turned back around and looked at me dead in the eye. This was a different look from the innocent lost boy look he gave me a minute ago.

"I was sent, by Mr. Shue, to come get you and bring you to class."

I took the cigarette out of my mouth, and dabbed it to drop some ashes. I placed it back into my mouth and walked straight to Nerd Boy. I blew my smoke into his face, which made him cough too much.

"So you _came_," I looked down, inspecting his area for any happiness. There sure was some excitement. "to _me_?"

Nerd Boy scoffed in annoyance. "You know, not everything is about intimacy."

I chuckled. "Oh yeah? That's not what your pants say."

He gasped, and looked where my eyes were and instantly grabbed his front, turning away. He let out a breath of air that hit my neck, which gave me chills once more. I closed my eyes as I pictured him on top of me and how his hands intertwined with mine, and how loving it is, and-

What the hell happened to sex? I'm thinking about making love to this guy.

There is a difference, to be exact.

I technically never had sex. I mean like, real sex. I never had my feelings expressed for someone. I've only had sex on impulse and lust. Not love. Now that I think of it, I think I try to avoid love. The only love I've accepted was from my dad. Everything else is insignificant and unworthy. So why do I think about giving my love to this guy? I don't even know him!

"Is everything you see sex to you?" He questioned me once more.

"Surprisingly no, not everything."

He let go of his front, and faced me with a curious face. I watched him walk towards me which made my heart skip a beat with each step he took. He didn't look like he was going to pounce, or he didn't look like he was going to slap me. He looked genuine, and curious. I didn't expect him to stop so close to me, and raise his hand as if he was going to touch my face. I began to panic, because I was never on the other side before so I did the first thing I could think of.

I dropped my cigarette on his hand.

"FUCK!"

He took a giant step away from me, and began to suck his hand. I stood there, leaning against the fence, shocked at what he was trying to do. Although, hearing him cuss sounded mighty attractive.

"Why on earth did you do that?!"

"Why did you try to make a pass at me?!"

"What?" He shook his hand that was burned. He took a look and examined it. "Look you burned me!"

I looked into his eyes instead of his burn. He looked like a lost puppy, which had been beaten. I felt like hitting the person for putting him in this state.

Oh wait.

"I'm sorry." I spoke on impulse.

Whoa. That has never escaped my lips.

Nerd Boy looked at me confused, like a confused puppy.

I'm changing his name to Puppy now if he continues to look at me like that.

"What did you say?" he asked in a soft voice, his soft angelic voice.

I let go of the fence, trying to hold back every ounce of me that wanted to rip off my clothes and his and ravish him. This was very hard to do, and I almost lost control. Instead of driving into lust, I drove into madness.

"GOD DAMNIT IF I GO TO CLASS WILL YA GO AWAY? YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS!"

He jumped up at my voice. I breathed too harshly, and it made me cough my ugly smoker's cough. This only scared him more, and I swear if he were a puppy he would run away at the sight of me. But no! He did his curious little puppy dog eyes once again and walked closer to me. This time I welcomed him. This time I put on my tough guy act. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me again.

"What's your name?" I whispered as he stopped where he was before.

He smiled. God, his smile was so beautiful.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I chuckled. Fuck my tough guy act, I know when someone wants it, and right now he wants it. I wasn't even thinking when I placed my hands on his hands pulling him closer to me. I wanted to feel his body next to mine, and boy did it feel _amazing_.

"Yes, I would like to know _very_ much."

I felt him go on his toes, and he hunched over to my ear. It tickled at first, but it felt great. His breath kissed my neck, and then he said:

"Go to class and you'll know my name."

My eyes went wide, and I pushed him off me. Now the asshole comes out because I'm pissed. You don't seduce someone and then try to use education as a choice for the winning prize of sex. You just don't do that!

"You're going to use lust to get me to class? What kind of nerd are you?"

He landed on the floor near the dry grass. His glasses fell off and he was trying to find them. Luckily for him I found them first. I stepped on them as hard as I could until I heard the glass break.

"If you want me to go to class, you can just fuck off because I'm not going anywhere near you ever again."

I heard him gasp at the sound of glass breaking and then a worried look crossed his face. If he wasn't so cute I wouldn't help him but I needed a reputation to maintain, and being an ass to this wonderful piece of ass is going to help me keep it.

I pulled him up and pushed him against the fence I was leaning on.

"Don't ever talk to me again you nerdy shit, or I will tear you apart with my own bare hands."

His face made a determined expression, as if he was going to stand up to me. I pushed him more into the fence with my arm near his neck. Poor thing, doesn't he know I will always win?

"I know some of us hate education, but I really do want to learn, and you harassing me is keeping me from doing that. So I would advise you to please unhand me and let me be on my way back to class. Should you choose to join me, I would be happy to take to the principal where as he can have his way with you, unless you already had your way with him, then that would be pointless."

"You talk too fucking much."

"Just let me go!"

"No!"

"Why?"

My eyes grew big. In all honesty, I didn't want to let him go. I liked being this close to him. I don't even know the guy's name, and I'm already thinking about making love to him. Who does he think he is?

"I just told ya why."

"No, you threatened me, and then I told you off."

I chuckled. "You didn't tell me off, I told you off!"

"No you threatened me! I told you off!"

"HEY!"

We both looked at the 300 hundred pound coach coming our way with an angry face and a notepad in his hand.

"Oh no he's going to give me a detention for cutting class." Nerd Boy whined.

I looked at him. "I thought Mr. Shue told you to come get me?"

He made a weird noise and tried to let go of my grip.

"Oh no, if I'm going down you're going down with me!"

"Not if I can get out of it!"

Quick as fuck, Nerd Boy kneed me in the nads and made a run for it. Damn that nerd is so dedicated towards school. I watched his little butt run back into the school building, and it made me so mad, and yet so sad to see him go. The coach hovered over me, blocking to sun.

"Hiya, coach! How's Weight Watchers going for ya? See you lost a pound."

"Can it Hummel." I saw him writing my hell sentence. "Who was your friend you were lollygagging with?"

Yeah, who was this guy? Up until today I have never seen his face, and I had never even heard of him. And why did he ditch class? I couldn't piece this together and you know what? Maybe it was for the better. I don't want to see that little fucker ever again. He built me up and shot me back down. I didn't like any minute I was near him.

Okay that is a complete lie. But if I were to see him again I would set him straight.

Not literally.

Oh fuck it; I want to get to know that guy. I want to kick his ass first and throw him down a hole, but then climb into that hole and get to know him.

"I don't know his name, he just cut class." I rolled over and sat on the grass, having Coach block my sun. I then looked to the side of me and noticed something brown in the grass. I brushed off the grass and smiled to myself.

A wallet. And would you look at that? Nerd Boy's wallet.

"Coach, here's the friend I was lollygagging with."

I handed the Student ID card of a Blaine Anderson to the coach.

* * *

The rest of the day was just stupid. What kept me going was what was happening after

School.

Detention.

Luckily it was Thursday, and that was one of the 2 days detention was served throughout the school week. I knew the little fucker, I mean Blaine Anderson, would come this day because any other day would be an inconvenience to him. I probably was in like 4 clubs that meet every day except Thursday. He knew that he would ever get in trouble he would have Thursday's free because that means he wouldn't miss anything academic. Thursday would also be the day to catch up on homework, because all these clubs take up too much of his time.

Thursday. That is his death day. Because today, I am going to kick Blaine Anderson's ass for being a flirt.

I have never rushed over to detention fast enough. I never felt my heart race fast enough. I never felt this way before…

And it's all going to die today because today I'm gonna fuck with Blaine back. I'm going to get to know this fuck and then take him out, and then date his ass and then

Fuck Kurt! Get your head straight!

But he's just so cute you know you wanna date him.

No. No I don't. I'm going to fuck him, and feel nothing.

You know that is not true.

Fuck you conscience!

I looked over at the teacher who was staring at me for making so many facial expressions to myself. I leaned back in my chair, smiling.

"I was planning your murder. Tell me something, do you prefer morning, afternoon, or night?"

The teacher rolled her eyes. She began typing away on her computer. After a few moments, she answered, probably for shits and giggles.

"Afternoon. I want to see where I am when I die."

She probably gets that a lot. She said it very seriously.

2:50. Detention starts at 2:55, so either Nerd Boy got lost like the puppy he is, or he is planning to ditch.

Oh that's right. He has a name.

_Blaine Anderson._

He sounds like some high end sports manager, managing the big athletes. No, maybe he _is_ the athlete. Yeah, he is the athlete with those big biceps of his.

Mmmm.

Stop it Kurt. Focus.

2:54. He has to be here. Little fucker better be here.

"Looks like you are the only one here because of your shenanigans. Take your work out Mr. Hummel."

I scoffed at here, and continued to look at the clock. He has to be here. He wouldn't miss detention. Or else he didn't know about it… Or he knew about it and knew I would be here and he would make everything work NOT to be here, that little shit.

Suddenly, right on the dot 2:55, in comes a rather sweaty, panting Nerd Boy Blaine. I smile, and realize that I was really happy to see him. I straighten up, and try not to look too excited to see him. Pfft, what do I care if he looks cute when he's sweating, and looks like Superman who just got banged?

Because I surely do not care.

Well maybe just a little bit.

Yeah okay a whole lot. Fuck me.

"Sorry, I was talking to my teacher… about my… paper." Blaine rambled as he crossed over to the back of the room.

He was thinking of an excuse. That means the exact opposite of what he said. His teacher probably wanted to give him something to talk about. Damn, didn't know he had it in him.

The teacher rolled her eyes, and continued to type on her computer. Blaine muttered something like 'Rude' under his breath. I looked back to him and smiled, waving at him so he'd notice that I am greeting him. His eyes narrowed, and I knew he wanted to give me the bird, but that would be too low of him. Besides he can't do it anyways.

Oh! But what do we have here? Yes I do believe that is the middle finger he directed towards me, and that is a scowling expression of a face that wants to beat me up.

Too bad I'm going to beat him up first.

I eyed the teacher, watching her instead of doing work. I knew that sooner or later she would have to get up and go to the restroom, or go take a break in the teacher's lounge.

And right on time, she did get up and leave to go to the restroom. I snickered to myself that I now have alone time to myself with the company of Nerd Boy. I grabbed his wallet from my pocket, and smiled at it. I got up from my seat, and walked over to the back were Blaine was, studying something that probably wasn't due until next year.

"Why hello gorgeous! Fancy seeing you here!" I leaned on the desk next to his, looking at it was he was doing.

Oh poor kid, bless his soul. He is studying for the SAT, and the ACT. What cute little nerd!

"Go away, we're not supposed be talking. I don't want to talk to you anyways." He turned his back towards me, giving me a nice view of, well everything.

I smiled at his actions, because they reminded me of a little boy. Oh he's just so cute.

"Oh come'on Anderson, talk to me. You owe me that."

I jumped over the desk in front of him and sat on it. I opened my legs so he had something to look at when he did. Sure enough, his head look up quickly, and then back down when he realized what was there. I chuckled and continued to examine his awkwardness.

"How do you know my name?" He mumbled in his big preparation books.

I took the wallet and threw it on his desk.

"While you were running for your dear life, leaving me to be pulverized by P.E teacher Godzilla, I saw this in the grass. I thought to myself, what a better way to get to know the freak that got me in trouble than to invite him to serve detention with me?"

I gave a little harsh laugh while I looked at his face. He looked up at me, forgetting what exactly was there, and looked away a second time. He got up from his seat and looked at me in the eye.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"Your ass. On a platter."

I was serious. I was dead fucking serious. I narrowed my eyes just the way he did to me. I wasn't going to let my emotions get the better of me this time. This wasn't going to end without a fight.

"Just, please leave me alone? I really do want to make this time productive."

And there goes staying strong and being tough. In an instant I come from being all macho and mighty, to this little fragile being. What, is he Harry freaking Potter or some shit? Well it's working Anderson, your spell got me good!

"Why don't you leave me alone? Huh? Why did you come looking for me if Shuester never sent you?"

Blaine scoffed. "I don't have to answer to you."

The fuck he doesn't. I sat normally in the desk chair and looked at him eye level.

"Listen to me, Nerd Boy. I call the shots here. Now you either leave me alone and go back to your nerdy ways with college and whatever it is you want to be, or you can come with me."

Blaine looked up. "But we're in detention. We can't just leave, our hour isn't over yet."

"Well by my watch," I checked my wrist and realized there was no watch, so I just played with it and showed him the time. "It is already been an hour. So let's blow this Popsicle stand and hike over to the wash."

I got up from my seat and grabbed my stuff that was on my desk.

Blaine scoffed. "The wash? Isn't that were the thugs and druggies hang out?"

My eyes looked to him. "If you weren't so cute, I would take that as an offense."

Through the corner of my I caught his smile. Boy, does that smile work wonders on a dude like me. Just seeing him smile just put my heart in the warmest state. I keep saying this, but I truly never felt this way. I've known this guy for less than 24 hours and I already feel like this guy can save me from myself. Here's hoping that I can get something out of him.

We were making our way down the hall when all of a sudden I see a friend of mine.

"Karofsky! You headed to the wash?"

Dave Karofsky was a 'thug' like me, who was trying so hard to be me, but sadly wasn't me. He went dating girls, making them his beards, when he obviously was the bend over type. It's sad, I guess, that he can't show who he really is because he's scared. I guess he does have a reason to be scared, hell I would be if I didn't care.

"Yeah, I am." Dave's gaze was solely towards Blaine. He spoke to me, but never did he face me. "Brought fresh meat this time?"

I grabbed Blaine's hand, on impulse. "Nah, this one's mine."

Whoa. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out that way. I looked over at Blaine with a smile. He didn't seem to return the favor. He seemed to be looking down at the floor.

Dave stopped in front of him, and lifted his chin. He forced a gaze upon him, which I did not like. I looked at the two, very suspiciously.

"Hey, take care of this cutie."

I felt offended that Dave would hit on my boy with me next to him. As I looked at Dave, and then back at Blaine, I knew that something was going on. Blaine seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Dave, and that put me on the edge.

"So I'll see you over there." I pulled Blaine closer to me, walking past Dave.

Blaine just followed me as I dragged him like a rag doll, away from Karofsky.

"So what was that?" I asked as he walked out of the building. Blaine rushed in front on me and stopped me from walking. When I saw him, standing there looking like a lost boy, I couldn't help but feel sorry and want to make everything happy for him. I ran back to him and stopped in front of him. Before I asked anything, he spoke first.

"I don't want to go with you, Kurt."

I tilted my head, not understanding what was happening.

"You were just fine with it back at school."

"I know." He interrupted me. "I just, I want to go back to school and study."

"Bullshit." I raised my face. I raised my finger at him and pointed as his face. "That's a big pile of shenanigans, and you know it. You just don't want to be seen with me."

"No! That, that isn't it."

"Well then what, pray tell, is it, Mr. Anderson?!"

"I just… I don't… want to go… with…you."

I let a minute pass by to process what he said. I mean, I knew this boy had standards, but god, I wouldn't think he would linger my feelings this long. I mean, I was going to push everything aside and try and get to know the guy. But no! He had to be the confusing fuck that he was. I was getting all worked up, and there he goes shooting me down again.

So I punched him.

I saw him swing back and fall to the ground. He groaned at the pain, and I stand here thinking how good he looks on the floor, in pain. Well, that's partly true. Half of me thought I did the right thing, and the other part of me wanted to help him up and cure him back to health. I knew if I opened myself up to someone I would just get shot down and hurt. Well Blaine Anderson, your ass will be on a platter. I'll make sure that happens.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Because no one plays with me, and gets away with it. I'm not the one who's gonna get hurt, you are. Don't you see? You mess with me, you lose."

"Kurt…" Blaine tried getting up.

"Shhh." I pressed my foot on his shoulder. "Don't make this harder on yourself. Anything you say is irrelevant and it means nothing anymore."

Blaine let out a sigh, almost like he was getting his heart broken. I pushed all feeling aside and did what I should have done this morning.

I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach twice, then I made my way to punching his face more. I let go of him, and looked at the damage I've done.

Looks like I'm done here.

"I don't ever want to see your face again, Blaine Anderson."

I heard him weep as I walked away. This will only make me stronger, I told myself. Everything will take its course, and I won't see him again. This is all for the better.

No, what you did was uncalled for. You are a low life, grade A asshole, who just beat up a harmless boy who was being honest. He's right. Who would want to hang out with you? You're inconsiderate, and you don't deserve someone like Blaine. You have nothing going for you, and the only thing you can give that boy is pain and misery, just like your life. You only get a rise by making people feel like shit. You have no one to blame but yourself. Jerk.

Well isn't that what I am? A jerk? I'm a jerk who can't catch a break and I need to take it out on someone. I'm a jerk who likes things that are too good for me, and I know will never work. I'm a jerk who doesn't deserve good things, and that is why they are taken away from me.

Everything that is good… Gone.

* * *

I was called to the principal's office the next day. Not a surprise to me, I've been in here more than I have been in my room. Well, I should say other people's rooms. Well, you get the picture. As I strolled into Principal Figgin's, I noticed a familiar gelled back hairdo that I had seen just yesterday.

Yes, that is Blaine Anderson.

I didn't bother to hear what the secretary told me, because her job is a joke, so I might as well treat her as a joke.

"You wanted to see me?" I announced.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, come please sit down," I can't help but always think that Mr. Figgins is part of the Al-Qaeda, and he could pursue a bomb threat to the school. Call me a racist, whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you.

I eyed Anderson, who was looking at the fascinating objects at the counter next to him that seemed to not be there. With a sigh, I sat down, throwing my things on the floor. Mr. Figgins gave me the eye as I crossed my arm and made myself comfortable.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have caused trouble to a one Mr. Anderson. Is this true?"

"You see his face, don't ya?"

I couldn't help but smile. Could Blaine really be this subtle? I mean, telling the principal on me? Really? What are we, fifth graders? Come 'on, your cuteness is the only thing that is good about you now.

"Mr. Hummel, your attitude and physical actions are becoming out of hand. One more slip up and I will have to report you to the school board."

I leaned in over towards Figgin's desk, lowering my voice as I did so.

"Figgy, why don't we discuss this when there is not a child present?"

Principal Figgins cleared his throat as if I said something uncomfortable. Please. He would pull his pants down faster than Blaine could bat an eye.

"Mr. Hummel, it is that exact kind of behavior I will not tolerate in my school! Now I am going to give you detention for a week for your actions towards Mr. Anderson."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was stopped once more.

"Another word, and I will add a week of kitchen duty for you."

He probably hasn't got laid from his wife in a long time. In that case, a simple blowjob will not suffice.

"And as for you Mr. Anderson, ditching class is not permitted either, so two days detention for you, starting tomorrow."

"Principal Figgins, I didn't do anything wrong! I have chess club and Junior class meetings! I'm Speaker of the Court!"

"Oh boo-hoo!" I gave him a face.

"Shut-up Kurt!"

"Bite me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I cannot handle this much homosexuality in one room, so I must ask both of you to leave my office and let Ms. Pillsbury handle your predicament."

I grabbed my bag and bolted towards the door. This is bullshit. Everything about Blaine Anderson was just complete, utter bullshit. His whole, cute adorable face was just act. I bet under all that hair product is really a gnome waiting to stab me with his oversized hat. What an ass. What a cute ass he has… And his waist isn't that bad either. I should have let him walk in front of me so I could see his ass wiggle back and forth-

WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?!

Now I'm pretty sure he's a wizard or some shit. He has me under something, and I know it's not anything I've tried recently, believe me.

I began to walk over to the nearest exit and go smoke a big one. I needed something to blow me over, because I was getting real tired of this gnome-wizard's shit.

"Kurt!"

Nope. Don't turn back Kurt, you can resist.

"We need to talk!"

You can do it, just a few more steps.

"You can't avoid this!"

Oh. He has cracked me now. Let the rage burn this whole fucking school down.

"Avoid? If anyone is avoiding anything, it's you."

Blaine looked speechless, like my face was scary or some shit. I guess he kind of had the right to be scared because I've seen the faces of my victims before I smash their face in, and it is pure fright.

"I-I'm not avoiding anything."

I threw my bag down on the floor, which kind of made Blaine jump a few inches off the ground.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, why didn't you want to come to the wash with me?"

Blaine looked around; like he was making sure no one was watching. Oh hell no, he is ashamed to be see with me. I wasn't going to stand here and be mindfucked all over again, so I decided to take control of the situation.

"Kurt-"

"No, I get to speak. You stay away from me. I don't give a flying fuck if you have detention with me, or if we have math together. You stay away from me or else I'll finish what I started on your face."

Blaine began to tremble, and avoided eye contact with me.

"Who's avoiding confrontation now, huh Anderson?"

I pushed his face into the lockers, and continued my walk towards the wash.

* * *

I laid back, tapping my cigarette a few times to let the ashes drop. Karofsky was emerging from the bushes with a cute little cheerleader who was giggling as she left our little spot.

"How was it?"

Dave shrugged. "Not as good as Brittany. That chick knows what she's doing throughout the whole damn thing." He chuckled like some pedophile. Hell, with his size and his obsession with girls makes him one.

I shook my head, and took a long drag.

"What's got you all shaken up?" Dave decided to sit next to me as if he was interested in my feelings.

"Just decided to take a break from prison." I breathed out my puff of smoke.

Karofsky shook his head and continued to pursue the topic. "It's that Anderson kid, huh? You like the dude."

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure. He's just a boy."

"Well for a boy, he sure knows his way in the sheets."

I almost choked after Dave said that. Hell, I almost started a fucking forest fire if I didn't catch my cigarette before it landed in the grass. I looked over at Dave and saw him laugh his ass off as I tried to prevent a forest fire. Smokey would be so proud.

"Care to explain how you know this?"

It took a while for Karofsky to respond back. "Relax, I have sources who have told me what kind of person Anderson really is."

"Well thank you for sharing this information before I started a nuclear war with him! Goddamn it Dave, aren't you a good friend."

I grabbed my cigarette and jammed it in his arm. He yelled in pain, and I sat back and watched him laugh in pain.

"I had a friend, Eli, who used to get at him on a, daily basis." He began to thrust his arms back and forth, and decided to add in some hand movements towards his dick.

"I get it, Karofsky, thank you for giving me that picture."

"Anyway, if you're looking for a good time, Blaine Anderson is your guy."

That's just it. I wasn't looking for a good time. I already had enough of those. What I felt with Blaine for that brief movement yesterday, I knew it was something real. I wish that it was the same for him, but I have no idea if he felt the same. It's killing me to know what he feels. I would do anything to let him know that I want him, and not in a sexual way. Hell, that feeling was better than any sex I ever had.

Whatever, I probably ruined my chances with him anyway. I threatened him, and I might get sent to Figgins once more, and get added kitchen duty.

But damn, to get the chance to talk to him so close to me like that… I would kill to have that happen once more.

I bid Karofsky adieu because another freshman came by and asked if he could help her with something in between her legs. You never truly know a person until they step foot in the wash and ask Dave Karofsky for assistance.

As I walked back to school, I began thinking about the feeling I shared with Blaine. Why was it that day that I had just noticed him? What made yesterday so special that I saw his face, and lost control of all my emotions? What kind of person does he think he is to make me instantly fell in love with him?

Shit. No going back now that I said it.

Love at first sight is for suckers. Well, at least it used to be.

All I knew was that Blaine Anderson has stolen my heart, and I want to make this feeling last for as long as I can make it.

And speak of the gnome-wizard now! He is descending the steps of the hell institution, and it looks like he is making his way… to the wash. I couldn't help but notice his urgency, which made me wonder how his butt looked going so fast from side to side. I hid behind a tree, watching him continuing his rush to the wash. What a cute wizard-gnome he is, I bet he's looking for me. What if he came by to announce his love for me? Holy shit, why did I leave?!

I quickly followed him back to the wash, too excited to contain my emotions. Yeah, I shouldn't get my hopes up right? Whatever, Blaine Anderson was coming to see me, and all is well in the world.

It wasn't until I saw what happened next that made me want to start my own forest fire, with my rage.

There, in the spot, where Dave and Blaine, speaking too closely to one another, Dave grabbing Blaine's butt when he had the chance. I didn't know what to do, or to think for that matter. I stood there, behind the bush like some idiot, thinking this fucking faggot was going to propose to me or some shit, but no. I was wrong. He was going to his bastard-on-the-side boyfriend because he rather have him than me.

Ouch. I didn't know my own words could hurt me so badly.

Now, as I see it, I have two options:

I can hide behind these bushes and gather more information on this disgusting sight. Maybe there is more to the story. Maybe their cousins? Maybe Karofsky and Blaine are in an arranged marriage because they come from royalty and their parents want pure blood children. Which is weird as hell because they cannot conceive children.

Unless Dave is really a girl. Ha-ha.

Or, I can just bust in there, beat the crap out of Karofsky because he is pedophile, like the Orphan, who is really a 43 year-old trapped in 5 year-old body. I would just go in a rescue my fair prince out of his misery.

Or, totally out of the ball park here, I could walk away and go back to class, giving those two dicks the privacy they need.

So I walked away. I didn't want to know more. I didn't want to rescue someone who looked like he didn't need rescuing. I began to believe that Blaine was being truthful to Dave, because maybe they were in a committed relationship, and their plan to run away together was at a halt because I was in the way.

What the fuck am I even saying? I'm heartbroken. I could have sworn Blaine was coming to see me, not stupid pervert Dave.

I hate being conflicted with two totally different things. This was just not my forte.

* * *

Watching musicals is my guilty pleasure. I loved the way I feel after I watch the heroine get the guy, and how they sing their love for each other. Call me a cliché, but those stories with the guy who is trying to get the girl but their always seems to be a problem, those are the best. Today, however, I felt like a murderer, so I decided to pop in Chicago. Seeing girls sing about their murder scenarios in sexy lingerie is not the reason why I watched this movie. I needed something to put my anger in, which meant singing along to the Cell Block Tango.

HE HAD IT COMING. DAVE WILL HAVE IT COMING. HE TOOK THE FLOWER IN ITS PRIME.

Fuck that bitch. Taking my man. Who does he think he is? He even had the nerve to text me, saying if I was alright, and if Blaine ever talked to me today. Fuck you asshole, and fuck your little bitch on the side. I'm singing how I'm going to murder you, so you better watch out.

Lock your doors, hide your wife, and hold on tight to your little boy because YOU WILL HAVE IT COMING, BITCH.

I may or may not have stolen the bottle of Stella Rosa from my father's liquor cabinet. Don't you dare judge me.

I didn't realize I was home alone until I heard the doorbell ring multiple times. I dragged my feet down stairs, bottle in hand. My hand slipped a few times, whoops, before I could open the door. I laughed hysterically at myself like some lunatic, until I saw the face the stood before me on my doorstep.

Blaine fucking-gnome Anderson, is at my door, with tears in his eyes. What am I supposed to do? Welcome him with an erection, erm I mean open arms, and tell him everything is going to be okay? Hell to the no. He can cry there for all I care.

But I do care. So I'm going to ask him what's wrong.

"What'swrong?" my words came out all slurred.

Blaine took a look at the bottle, and then at my face. "Are you drunk?"

I pointed a finger, specifically the one with the Stella Rosa, and preceded with my question. "Iasked you first, Anderzzonnn…" I chugged down the remaining liquid only to find that there was no more.

"Maybe you should sit down, I'll come by another time."

My feelings couldn't pass this opportunity, so I decided to be vulnerable and let my feelings speak for me.

"Nononono you can'tleaveee, the best part is coming up soonfollowmeplease."

Blaine stood at the door, hesitant to come in, so I had to go back and grab him by the hand and drag him up stairs.

The movie was on the part where the lawyer was telling Roxie that she needed to show off her lady figures to impress the jury.

"GIVE'EM THE OLD, RAZZLE DAZZLE. RAZZLE DAZZLE 'EM BLAINE!" I chuckled, and I began to twirl around the room, dancing with the Stella Rosa.

Blaine stood at the doorway of my room, looking at me, probably judging me. But I didn't care, I was singing along to one of the greatest show stoppers. Well, not the greatest, but a show stopper nevertheless.

_Give 'em the old, hocus pocus, bead and feather 'em!_

"Why don't you give me that bottle before you drop it?" Blaine began to reach for the bottle, but I swung it behind me.

I laughed at Blaine's actions; trying to be responsible. "If you take it from me, then you needtocometakeitsplaceee."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I'm serious."

"SoamI." I smiled a cheeky smile, my eyes squinting and all.

Blaine looked at me, and then proceeded to taking the bottle from me. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. I never noticed how short Blaine was until I held him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I began to think. I don't know how it feels for the shorter person, but I felt like I was protecting something precious, something fragile, from danger. It felt good. I felt like I was doing my job, and just holding him gave me butterflies. Blaine has me wrapped around his finger, and I bet he knows it too. He's got me in all the right places, feelings and all. Now that I think about it, and I'm drunk enough to think this, I don't mind being Blaine's side piece. As long as he feels something for me, then I would take him for anything he chooses to be. I just want to be next to him, and get to know him more.

"I don't want to push you aside anymore."

I felt Blaine smile, and we began to sway slower, totally off tempo to the song.

"Then don't." I heard him respond.

I stopped swaying, looking at him. In all seriousness, I looked at him the way I looked at him yesterday. Love at first punch was still there. Even when I'm drunk as an Irish person on St. Patrick's Day, I still manage to fall in love with Blaine Anderson all over again.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something."

"Shh." I kept him quiet. I looked into his pure hazel eyes, which surprisingly had a splash of gold in them. "Don't tell me anything I won't remember the next day." I caressed his cheek, moving my eyes from his lips. My breathing hitched a bit, but I managed to control it. It's all good! See, even when drunk I know what I'm doing.

Maybe not.

I raised a hand to stroke his hair. He began to blush, and look away, but then he looked back at me.

Just go for it Hummel. Just do it. Quick, like a Band-Aid.

Fuck it. Take as long as you want. You have him in your bedroom.

But not like this. You should be sober enough to remember him in your bed.

Before my emotions exploded in my head, it took me a moment to realize Blaine had just kissed me. No speed, no fancy shit, just a simple chaste kiss. This kiss made my whole body tingle. It felt good as hell. I knew it did the same for him because both our downstairs business were greeting each other with open arms, or heads. Whatever.

I didn't want it to end, but it needed to, because I knew we would have gone farther if we continued. I was a bit sad when our lips parted, but it was for the best.

"I need to go." Before I let go, Blaine reached for me once more, pulling me closer than ever before. "Please promise we'll talk about what I need to say?"

This I understood, even if I was drunk as hell. I nodded, and went in for another kiss. This one was more passionate. My feelings were jumbled, and I felt my fingertips go numb, along with my legs as well. His soft lips were able to make my whole body shut down. We had to force each other off ourselves, and he smiled as he left my room.

_In fifty years or so, it's gonna change you know… but oh it's heaven… nowadays._

* * *

Blaine and I never talked the next day, or the day after either. It's been three months since our last meeting in my room. I hadn't touch a drink, or drugs, since then because for some odd reason I thought that was one of the main reasons he hadn't talked to me. Who knows? Maybe it's just me in general. I have gone through every possibility of what could have happened for Blaine not to talk to me anymore. It did drive me crazy the first few weeks when it happened, but after that I just stopped caring. I felt numb, like I could not possess anymore feelings for Blaine because he had gone, and he never came back for me. Not once.

I was walking in the halls, late to class as always, when I heard some singing in the choir room. Fucking Glee club, acting like they could win anything. Don't they know that singing is overrated and stupid?

But for some reason, I stood there, listening to the lyrics of which were being sung in perfect harmony.

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

_The place that you needed to have_

_I'm so sad_

What? What the hell is this, I'm fucking tearing? Goddamn it Kurt snap out of it. Walk away. Oh, great, look at what you did now, you gone off and made that annoying Jewish girl come over to the door, the infamous Rachel Berry.

The door quickly creaked open, inches away from impacting my face.

"Can I help you?" Her voice sounded even more annoying than rumors I heard about. "We don't tolerate bullying in our sanctuary."

"What? I was standing by the door listening to you guys."

"If you would like to listen to us, you can come by one of our performances. Otherwise please leave the premises."

This offended me, so I thought I would do her he favor of giving it right back to her.

"No wonder no one likes you. You need to get laid, fast."

She scoffed, and slammed the door. I saw her look over to Finn, because in the last month he transferred back, who managed to get Quinn Fabray pregnant! Wow, there's a shocker.

I walked away, thinking they had more fucking problems than a popular teen TV show will ever have. Makes me glad I'm not a part of that group.

I happened to run into Karofsky who was escorting a small cheerleader back to her class.

"Hey Hummel! You look you came back from the dead."

"Go jump off a cliff."

Dave sighed, and readjusted his backpack. "You still mad about Anderson? Come 'on, you should have known that he had eyes for me. He always did."

"That's really hard to believe."

"Hey," Dave sounded more serious than ever. "It's not my fault he likes football players more than some weird ass Goth."

I stopped walking, and stopped to ponder a bit. Dave noticed this, and looked at me curiously.

"What, was it something I said?"

"Actually, yes." I walked over to Dave. "Why is it that Blaine came to visit you at the wash that day?"

Dave shrugged. "He wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" I persisted.

"Look Hummel, this doesn't change a thing. He wanted to see _me, _not you."

I narrowed my eyes, now thinking that the puzzle was finally coming together.

"You two have history."

Dave laughed, a bit loudly. "Don't be silly Kurt. He just wanted to have a nice, little butt-grab chat with me."

I shook my head. "No, you guys have some history, and I'm gonna find out." I smiled thinking I'm going to crack this case like I'm fucking Nancy Drew. Bitch, I'm fabulous, and Dave you're gonna have it coming.

"You can't." Dave spoke seriously.

This had me at a pause. "You gonna give me one of your famous Karofsky threats? Try and stop me, bitch."

"Blaine moved, Kurt."

I stopped every feeling in my body. Everything seemed to be spinning, and I couldn't stop because this was beginning to make sense.

"What?"

"Blaine moved schools. His parents saw his face, and they weren't going to let their little boy be bullied at a school that doesn't tolerate bullying, but let it slide. Get my drift, Hummel?"

"You listen to me, Karofsy," I walked over to him, pointing a finger at him. "If I find out that you touched him when he told you not to, you are fucking dead."

Dave smiled, one of his perverted smiles like he gives to his prey in the wash. "Look who's the one making threats now, huh?"

As I turned down the hall, now realizing I have claimed war with a 500 pound giant, I did not care what happened. All I knew was that Blaine transferred schools because of me; Because of the person who I used to be. I wanted to show Blaine that I'm not some whore that goes off sleeping around to getting what I want. What I want is him. I knew that I had to tell him this, or else my life would be meaningless.

I knew I had to go to Mrs. Pillsbury, sooner or later. I just kept choosing later. Truth was, that lady didn't know jack shit. You could just look at her and already know she has not opened her legs once. Poor thing. And she was hopelessly devoted to one Mr. Will Shuester. Too bad the bastard was married… And I fucked him senseless about twice in the same week.

I approached Ms. Pillsbury's office, looking at the poor thing scramble papers in an attempt to organize them, all while cleaning the corner of her desk. I smiled as she did look a little cute, like a little girl trying to figure out her life.

I knocked twice on the door. Ms. Pillsbury jumped like a foot off her chair, sending half the papers flying into the air. She was so startled that she didn't realize all the papers in the air, and then made an attempt to catch them in what I believe seemed to be the order she was trying to place them in. Her big brown eyes glared up at me. She didn't seem mad or upset; she looked like she was… caught.

After a moment of silence, awkward as hell silence, she finally spoke.

"Can I help you?" her voiced squeaked.

I was a bit shocked at her voice. I didn't know it was so high… so damn high it almost sounded annoying.

"Uhm, I came to talk to you about a, uh- predicament, that I have."

"Okay. Right. Because I'm the guidance counselor." She began nodding her head. "And I am supposed to give, you," she gestured towards me with her head. "the student, guidance."

Man this bitch was crazy in the head.

"Yes, I do believe that is what you're supposed to do."

Ms. Pillsbury had dropped all her papers on the floor, and went to her computer.

"Last name?"

I froze. I didn't want her to know that I was supposed to have come in earlier, three months earlier, with Blaine at that.

_Blaine._

"Hummel." I didn't care if I was getting another dentition. Whatever. That's not something new.

Ms. Pillsbury moved her fingers quickly on the keyboard. She began clicking on numerous tabs, and her face turned from a nice smile, to a horrid look.

"Oh my. So you're Kurt Hummel."

I smiled, shrugging at the sound of my name and my various activities.

Ms. Pillsbury had to look away from the computer screen. She then reached for something in her desk, and placed said object on my desk. It was a bottle of pepper spray.

"If you try anything in my office," she pointed down to the pepper spray. "that is going straight into your eyes, Mr. Hummel."

I had to choke back a laugh. She was too adorable. I couldn't try anything with her.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I'm not here to harass you. I need advice."

Ms. Pillsbury looked sincerely confused. She then scooted closer to her desk and then leaned in forward.

"With what?"

I filled the distance between us.

"My problems."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded, and leaned back into her chair. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and try not to pick up the tissue she had that she was cleaning with.

"Does this predicament have anything to do with Blaine Anderson?"

I gave her a confused look. "How would you even know-"

"He came in the moment after your meeting with Principal Figgins."

The little bastard.

I looked at her for the longest time, waiting for anything else. She was just sitting there nodding her head and twiddling her thumbs. Her big brown eyes were starting to annoy me.

"Well, what did he say?!" I sounded a bit eager. She jumped and delayed a reaction to pick up the pepper spray. I held up both my hands, assuring her that I was not going to try anything.

"That's classified." She spoke softly.

"What are you, some 007 agent? News flash; you're a guidance counselor working for the Lima High School District, you're nobody."

Ms. Pillsbury seemed a bit offended, and it was at this point that I couldn't give two shits about it. I wanted to know what Blaine was doing here.

"I can't tell you what Blaine came in here for. But what I can tell you is that you need to serve detentions. A whole lot of them."

"I didn't come her so I can be scolded by Snuggle bear! I came here for advice but you are not going to give that to me then," I stood up and not a moment later did Ms. Pillsbury get up as well and sprayed the damn pepper spray not at my face, but at my chest. I looked at her, and sighed, leaving her office.

"Wait!"

And what was crazy is that I stopped at her doorway, and looked back. Maybe it was because I thought for some crazy reason she would tell me any useful information about Blaine. It wasn't likely, but it was worth a shot.

"You need to serve your detentions or you'll be expelled from school and you won't graduate."

Well that'll make my dad jump out of bed.

"What do I need to do, Ms. Pillsbury." There was no use fighting her. I should just finish the damn school year for my dad. He would at least like to see me graduate before he dies.

She quickly pointed to a poster that was in the corner of the hall away from her office. My eyes became big and I was about to make a snarky comment when she spoke in her defense.

"Go to that, and I will mark it off as community service. Your 137 detentions will be marked off and you'll graduate."

I leaned against the door way, and changed glances between a smiling Ms. Pillsbury and the poster that read 'MCKINLEY HIGH'S GLEE CLUB SECTIONALS'. With a very loud, deep sigh, I walked over to the poster, yanking it off the wall and gripping it in my hands. I gave Ms. Pillsbury a wave as I walked down the hall reading the detailed information of when the event started.

Talk about school spirit.

* * *

That Saturday was crazy as hell. The whole damn school was filled with girls in ridiculous outfits, and boy doing moves that I've only seen in the bedroom. Who knew they made competitions out of singing groups, and synchronized dance moves? Ha, only in Ohio will you find that.

I saw our very own Glee club running around the halls with make-up half done on their faces and boys running around with ties undone. It looked like everyone was freaking out, like this was some big deal to be taken into consideration. I saw Mr. Shuester walking around, tying his tie, until he spotted me.

"Kurt! What a surprise." It was more of a nervous greeting. He walked up to me. "Are you going to blackmail me from competing? Please, this means a lot to the kids, don't take this from them."

"Relax Mr. Shue, I'm here to… support." Not really. I couldn't give a rat's ass about all this.

Mr. Shue tilted his head in response, and then laughed. I lifted a brow as I tried to find a reason why he thought this was funny.

"Oh," His smile faded. "You were serious."

"MR. SHUE!"

Oh God, that annoying Jewish girl again. Maybe he found another toy to play with, that's why he's been rejecting me.

"Quinn is getting on my last nerves with all her baby-daddy drama and I swear to you if she does not go, then _I will._"

"Rachel, give me a minute, and I'll be there in a few-"

"No Mr. Shuester I'm putting my foot down, and I will not have this go on anymore."

"So leave."

They both turned to me, and Rachel began to judge me.

"Excuse me?" She spoke rudely. "This is a private conversation."

"Well it ain't so private if I can hear it, huh? And if you're so fed up with all this, then leave. You shouldn't announce it to the world. Newsflash; We don't care."

Rachel stood there, stunned, almost as if I had shocked her with reality.

"What do you know-"

"I know that if you're tired of dealing with someone, you shouldn't just stand back and let it continue to eat you up. You should get rid of it. Give Quinn what she has got coming to her."

"Kurt I don't think that's such good advice."

"No." Rachel spoke suddenly, quietly. "No it isn't."

I lifted a brow, as if she was going to give it back to me.

"It's _great_ advice."

And there, walking away was a new Rachel Berry. She seemed more determined than ever before, and for some odd reason, I felt like I had created a monster; I was Dr. Frankenstein and Rachel was the Creature. Oh shit.

"Kurt, you are a different person." Mr. Shue placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at it, as if I was going to catch his pedophile contamination.

"It suits you. I'll see you in a bit."

And with that he walked away, and I smiled. I did a good deed, and it actually felt good to know that I made someone's day. Maybe being a different person to get what I want was selfish of me. Maybe if I helped others achieve greatness, I'm doing myself a favor and healing the wounds I created myself. There was no reason to go on and pretend that I'm this perfect person, or believe that I'm making perfect sense because I'm getting what I want. The truth of the matter is that I was Rachel Berry, and I wanted things for myself. I may not have complained about it to the world, but I did show the world that I was getting what I wanted.

And even what I didn't have.

God damn, I can't wait to find Blaine after this.

But then it hit me. Maybe Blaine was tired of being bullied by someone, so he took the chance to transfer out of McKinley. But I don't think it had nothing to do with me, because I had only known him for two days. It had to be someone who he knew for a long time. A past love, or a burden.

A person who was his burden.

I took a seat in the auditorium, and began reading the program. I wasn't just gonna stand there and twiddle my thumbs. Please.

I read off all the names of the singing groups that were competing today. Aural Intensity? Ha-ha not to be mistaken for Anal Intensity. The Warblers? Like a freakin' yellow bird? Ha. That seems frightening. And of course, our very own, the Nude Erections, I mean New Directions.

Let the fight begin!

I sat through a whole performance, listening to a group sing a song about Jesus. God help me get through this performance. I couldn't help but notice that this group is actually really talented. I thought this was just a joke performance, but it isn't.

Aural Intensity could not get off the stage long enough. The next group was the Dalton Academy Warblers. Let's see how badly this group sucks.

I familiar chime in tempo caught my attention. Then a group of boys, well, young men, walked on stage, hiding a taller guy. Then another came on stage with a shorter guy running in the back, like he was going to emerge from the group. The first guy broke away from the group and began his introduction to the song that I love.

_Give 'em the old, Razzle Dazzle_

_Razzle Dazzle._

Can they do this? Is this okay for them to perform these types of songs? Like, holy shit. I'm going to lose all my shit listening to the song. The guy singing the song was not in the least bit attractive compared to Richard Gere, but still, hot damn his pipes are ridiculous!

He continued the song until the next guy hidden in the group emerged and began to sing where the other guy, he looked like meerkat by the way, left off. I gasped in my seat, because I literally have lost my ability to even.

_Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle_

_Razzle Dazzle 'em_

_Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous_

_Row after row will grow vociferous_

There, on stage, singing his little heart out, was Blaine Anderson, in his little cute suit and tie, dancing along to the meerkat singer who, thought it would be okay, to serenade him while they sang together.

_Give 'em the old double whammy_

_Daze and dizzy 'em_

_Back since the days of old Methuselah_

_Everyone loves the big bambooz-a-lah_

I couldn't sit and watch this performance, but then again I could because I get to watch Blaine shake his little booty to a song we danced to. However, I do not like how this little posh kid is interacting with Blaine. As far as I know, they were…

No. No, don't think that Kurt because…

Because you treated him badly, and he had every right to go off and find someone better than stupid me.

_Razzle Dazzle 'em_

_And they'll make you a star!_

Remember when I said that this song was a showstopper? Well, Blaine Anderson made this song the best show stopper ever.

The Warblers then bowed, and the posh kid grabbed Blaine's hand, and raised it high in the air, sharing his applause. Blaine looked so modest, and shy; he let go of the meerkat's hand and laughed, running off stage with the other Warblers.

I quickly got out of my seat and made my way back stage. I saw the New Directions getting ready to go onstage and Rachel looking like she's plotting something big. Quinn spotted me from the crowd and made her way towards me.

"Don't even think about going near my man Hummel! We're having a baby!"

"Oh it's not me you should be worried about." I pointed over to where Rachel and Finn were talking passionately.

I tried to find Blaine and the Warblers. My heart was racing, and I felt it pounding with every step I took. Once I reached the area where all the groups were, the first person I saw was the little posh meerkat. Before I took another step in their area, I was stopped.

"Only Dalton Warblers beyond this point."

Are you fucking kidding me? They had a bodyguard? How rich was this fucking school? I looked below me only to find a blue taped line on the floor where it specifically said 'DATON WARBLERS'. I looked up to see the grinning meerkat himself.

"Run along now, we don't want any trouble."

Oh hell no. He does not realize who he is talking to.

"I want to talk to-"

"See, I didn't ask you what you wanted." The posh kid began. "I told you to run along. Gerard?"

The bodyguard got up, cracking his knuckles as he did so. I began to back away from the taped line when I heard the angelic voice that was onstage.

"Kurt?"

The group parted to let Blaine through. His face was cleared up, and he seemed more masculine, not in the least bit skinny. His hair was slightly gelled, so there were more curls exposed.

"Blaine."

"You know each other?" The meerkat sounded a bit confused and frightened.

"If you would have let me explained," I shot a dirty look. "You would have known that I wanted to talk to him."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine walked over the tape. "I don't know what to say."

I smiled. "How 'bout starting off with why did you transfer out of McKinley."

"Because he was being bullied by an asshole, like yourself." The posh kid stepped forward, and grabbed Blaine's shoulder, pushing him back into the tape area. "Why don't you take my advice and leave, now before things get out of hand?"

"Look Craigslist," I didn't bother hiding the sharpness of my voice. "It has taken me three fucking months to find this kid and not that I see him, I'm not going to let some meerkat outcast from the Lion King stop me. No let me talk to Blaine, because that's what I came here to do."

He laughed. "No, you came here to bully Blaine, then get a good fuck so you could blow off the edge."

"Sebastian, there's no need for this." Blaine walked over to me once more. "Just, let me talk to Kurt."

"Blaine, honey, please don't do this." Sebastian pushed me out of the way and was way too close to Blaine. They began to whisper things to each other, and then Blaine scoffed, sounded like he was fed up with everything.

"I'll be back. No need to get your panties in a twist." Blaine grabbed my arm and we made our way to the exit back in the hall.

"I love it when you talk dirty!" Sebastian called from the distance.

I looked over at Blaine, who seemed like a new person. I'm not going to lie, I was slightly turned on by the way he grabbed my arms and dragged me over to where he wanted to go.

We went as far as the choir room, where we both walked into. Blaine was pacing around the room. I stood there, watching him. He seemed like something was troubling him; like it was an ongoing trouble, possibly a burden…

"Blaine…?"

"Why did you come here today? Huh? Are you following me too? Are you so psychotic like him?"

Blaine walked over to the chairs and sat in one of them. He placed his hands on his forehead, trying to breathe, like he hadn't been breathing the past 2 minutes we were in this classroom. His emotions were making me feel overwhelmed, and I was very scared for the next question I was about to ask.

"Is Dave Karofsky stalking you, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up suddenly, with tears in his eyes. "How did y-"

"I knew Dave was some sort of predator, but I never had evidence to support my theory." I walked over the seat next to Blaine's.

The look on Blaine's face worried me. No heart racing shit, no weak in the knees either. Blaine leaned forward to place his head in his hands, but not a moment later did he shot up and looked me in the eye when he spoke again.

"Dave is 4 years older than me. Did he tell you he flunked his sophomore year four times?"

I looked quickly over to see Blaine's face. I shook my head, in response to his question. "But that would make him-"

"Twenty-one years old." He chuckled sarcastically. "And he is a senior in high school."

I waited for me explanation, but only when Blaine was comfortable to speak. It took him awhile to continue speaking.

"Dave used to babysit me when I was 12. My parents knew his, and everything was all right. I thought we were friends. One night, Dave brought over his friends for a small party. I was a bit nervous because I knew he would try to blame me, the twelve-year-old, for it all. Little did I know that the party was a distraction to get to me alone. While his guy friends were with their girlfriends, Dave took me upstairs to my room, and laid me on the bed. He," Blaine's voice began to break. "He said he wanted to show me something. He said that I would like it. But I didn't."

I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. I held him tight, telling him it's okay. I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't want to let him to be uncomfortable explaining something he didn't want to talk about. Everything that I had suspected about Dave was true. Karofsky was a sick, masochistic human being. Every feeling in my body was filled with range with the person I used to call friend. I wanted to take Blaine away from all his pain and suffering, and I wanted Dave to pay for what he did.

From the distance, I heard the same damn lyric that I heard the New Directions sing in this very room.

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

_The place that you needed to have_

_I'm so sad_

I held Blaine tighter, and told him that he didn't need to explain anymore. Blaine pulled away from me, saying that he wanted to let me know.

"After that, I told my parents I didn't want Dave babysitting me. I never told them why, I just said I was old enough to be by myself. I never saw Dave, until I reached high school. That was the last year he flunked. He started harassing me in school, then when I would walk home from school, and he would walk with me, asking my parents if I could come over and 'study'. This happened for a while, until people started asking him if he was gay. Then he stopped seeing me. He hadn't talked to me ever since, until…"

"I started talking to you."

Blaine looked at me, tears in his eyes once more. "Kurt, it's not your fault, you didn't know!"

"Yeah I didn't know, but I sure as hell could have prevented all this if I never pursued you."

Truth of the matter was that all of this was my fault. It also seems to be. I never cause good. I always cause pain to others. If I never talked to Blaine ever again, he would not have transferred to Dalton, and he would still be here at school, with the sick pedophile.

"Blaine I'm sorry. I should have never got you in trouble that day we met."

Blaine shook his head. "But I cherish that day."

I looked at him, confused.

"Mr. Shue never sent me to go get you, I ditched class myself."

"Yeah, I know that Anderson, but why-"

"Because I've had a crush on you since the eighth grade."

A smile crossed my face, and I shook my head. What a cute little stalker.

"I remember you when you were friends with Quinn Fabray, and you're fights and-"

"Okay," I laughed. "I understand what you're saying."

Blaine laughed with me, exposing his perfect smile. It was beautiful, just like him.

"That's why when we had math together I figured 'This is the year I'm going to talk to him'. I wasn't going to let you graduate without knowing who I was first."

I smiled, starting to get a bit teary-eyed. "You're a determined little bugger, aren't you?"

Blaine continued to smile, this time reaching for my hand.

"I wanted to get to know you. I knew the person you showed the world wasn't the real you. I've seen the real you. I thought, maybe if I talked to you, you would open up to me, just a little bit."

I let out a loud laugh. "Just a little?"

We both laugh, holding each other's hands tighter. Blaine looked down at our hands, and smiled.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I asked genuinely.

Blaine shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe this is happening… Everything I ever dreamed about, it's so much better when it is actually happening."

I tilted my head, and smiled. This smile was a smile I haven't shown in years, not since my mother died. It felt good feeling this happy, knowing I have a reason to be happy. I really loved the fact that Blaine was my only reason to be happy. As I'm kissing him now, I know that this is where I wanted to be.

I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him as close to me as possible, if that was possible considering how damn close we already are. He complied by moving his hands up and down my torso. God I loved the feeling of his hands touching me all over. The suit made this situation ten times hotter, because I secretly always had a thing for guys in suits. Blaine Anderson, you take my breath away.

"Wait," I had a thought that ruined this wonderful moment. "You need to explain this Sebastian guy."

Blaine scoffed. "He's just a guy who has a flirts with me."

"Well does he have any connection with Dave?"

"No he doesn't." Blaine grabbed my face. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm at Dalton, he doesn't know where that is."

"Actually, I do."

We both turned our heads to see Dave and Sebastian standing in the doorway. Dave took a step forward, while Sebastian leaned against the wall, hands crossed. I didn't know it, but I had gotten up and put my body in front of Blaine's, with my hands spread out.

"Who do you think recommend Dalton to your parents, Blaine?"

I felt Blaine stand up, probably looking straight at Dave.

"I don't know what this little faggot told you," Dave was addressed towards me. "But nothing about it is true."

"Gee Dave, I wonder who I'm going to believe, the seventeen-year boy who was molested multiple times by a man 4 times his age, or the twenty-one year old rapist who loves little girls?"

"Oh-ho! He knows!" Sebastian yelled from the corner.

"Shut-up! Didn't I tell you what you're here for?"

Sebastian was kind of just there. I scoffed and asked "Yeah, why the hell are you here anyway, posh?"

The meerkat walked over towards Blaine, and tugged him close to him. Before I could make a move to get Blaine back, Dave pushed me down on the chair.

"I guess you can say I'm his wing man, but mostly I'm known as his cousin."

"What?!" Blaine spoke, but was quickly shushed by Sebastian.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled, but Dave punched my face so hard I almost couldn't speak.

"Now don't make this harder for us Hummel. I told your little piece of meat over here that if he talked to you again, there would be serious consequences." Dave walked over to Blaine and clenched his chin. Blaine tried moving to escape to freedom, but Sebastian held him back tight. I wanted to get up and punch Dave right back, but my sight was becoming hard to see anything, and my thoughts seemed to slow down.

"Now, these consequences only involve Blaine, so soon, you won't be here long enough to find out."

Blaine shouted for help, but the applause of the New Directions winning Sectionals overpowered anything Blaine had to shout.

"Blaine, sweetie, I'd hate to punch your pretty face, but you're starting to leave me no other choice."

"Don't you dare, Karofsky." I managed to speak.

Dave looked over at me, with a face of determination. He then walked over back to me, and kicked the chair I was sitting on.

But he wasn't finished. Dave grabbed me by the shirt, lifting me about 5 inches off the ground. He then pushed me into the stack of chairs that was right behind me. The impact was mostly on my back, but a corner of the chair nicked the crease of my eye. I groaned, because there was a moment where I could not feel my back. But no, Dave made sure that I was still in working order because he grabbed my legs, pulling me over to what I assume the piano was. I thought fast, grabbing a chair as he did so. Quickly I hung from Dave's grip and swung the chair below me, hitting his legs as I did. Dave lost balance, dropping me on the ground, my head feeling the impact first.

I couldn't help but scream because my back hurt so damn bad. I knew I had broken something. I knew I probably might never walk again. But that did not stop Dave from charging towards me once more, and sitting on top me, punching my face left and right. I heard Blaine yelling, but he was only held back by Sebastian's grip.

"Dave!" Sebastian yelled through all the chaos. Dave held a bloody hand above me, stopping mid punch.

"It's not worth it man. Let's get out of here-"

"No!" Dave shouted. He pointed his blood covered hand over to Blaine. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson, and I think it's about time for Kurt to get off his high horse, and gets a dose of reality."

I coughed up more blood, because if I swallowed it I might as well have died from internal bleeding. All eyes were on me as I managed to breathe again.

"My mother's death… already beat you to it..."

Dave laughed. Sebastian was scared shitless at this moment, because he joined in for the laugh, but not amused by it. Dave slammed his fist on the floor, stopping any more laughter.

"Don't test me Hummel! You're on a thin line right now!"

"Then why don't you push me off it?" I croaked.

"No!" Blaine shouted. "Please, I won't run anymore, just, leave him alone."

"NO!" I shouted with all the energy I had left. "Don't give in Blaine."

Dave chuckled, and lifted himself off me. He lifted his foot, and it was by this time I knew what was going to happen next. Dave would smash my head, crack my skull, and I would die. I guess I knew I was going to die all along, and you know what? I would have accepted it. Maybe the problem with me was my choices; maybe it was the world giving me the option to choose the wrong choices. Maybe this was God's way of telling me that I had enough suffering. I should be gone from the world and experience a new meaning of life, because the one I had was just cutting it.

But then I thought; I could be so much more than the person I am right now. Hell, I proved it with Berry. I can make a difference. I shouldn't sell myself short, and expect that everything I touch crumbles.

And Blaine. Look where we are. Well, minus before Dave and meerkat came in.

He likes me back. That's all I needed to know.

Now I don't mind getting my skull cracked.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice speak out.

Dave was inches away from my face, but I saw his scared expression face the doorway. My neck hurt too much to look fast enough and my felt my eye sight becoming blurry. Everything began to sound like a muffled underwater tone. Hell, I felt like I was drowning; probably in my own blood. I didn't think about what was happening in the world above me, I was trying to focus more on what was happening to me right now. Blaine had taken the liberty to run by side, because the moment the voice called out, Karofsky went running. Blaine was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear a damn thing. My lights were going out.

* * *

Who knew that life could be so precious? One moment you're playing with your mother in the garden, the next you're defending the love of your life, prepared to die for them. The choices you make do define the person you are. I learned that the hard way. But I also know that whatever you decide to be, well, that's on you. No one can force anything upon you. You decide what you do all on your own. So you have a choice to do good, or believe you're doing good by doing bad. No matter what the choice is, you will always decide your fate.

Fate cannot be changed.

My fate? Well, let's say I would not like to cheat death ever again.

I was hospitalized for a good four months. Thank God that I did not break my back, but a minor sprain. My eye was a bit damaged, so I had to be a pirate for most of my four months. And my face? It had to undergo 24 stiches. Holy shit, I am never sowing again for I now have a phobia of needles.

Blaine thought that was funny, so he would constantly bring knitting materials to the room. I would get mad at him and ask him to knit me a sweater 20 feet away from the hospital I was staying. But no, you know what he did?

He knitted me a damn eye patch. Bastard.

But through it all he stayed. The beginning he stayed because he felt responsible for putting me in here, but I assured him that it was not his fault. Then he came to hospital to see me, and tell me each day that I could pull through this. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't think I could make it through all this.

And Dave? Well he took off running. Mr. Shuester was the person who came and got the attention of Dave. Rachel was right behind Mr. Shue and began dialing the police. I guess my Creature turned out good after all. Sebastian was caught by Finn, surprise, and Dave busted out the window, running to anywhere of the five states around Ohio. Police are 'desperately trying to find the convicted villain, and will do our very best to capture this criminal'. That means it's a lost cause.

It didn't matter, because I had Blaine by my side. I was happy, content, and filled with rainbows and sugarplums and everything was right in the world.

I was a changed person. And I knew I owed it all to the Nerd Boy Wizard who I fell in love with when he bumped into me. Accidentally of course.

* * *

Yayyy you finished.

Please give feedback. Like? No like? Errors? Pointers?

Anything. Just critic this fic. I just want to assure myself that I shouldn't be scared writing Klaine fics. Or maybe I should ._.

The ending was a bit hard to write, so if it felt rushed, sorry. I wanted to post it on here as soon as possible.

But if you want to send me more info and critic it, here is my tumblr writing blog!

neverplannedonyou . tumblr . com

There ya go. Hope to hear from you :)


End file.
